


A series of unfortunate events

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phan, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas ships it, Dean Ships It, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, High School AU, Hogwarts, M/M, Sam Ships It, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6569968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan, sam, dean, cas, were friends. they went abroad the hogwarts express. they meet phil lester, and an accident involving dan and phil happens in the carriage. dan gets a little annoyed, but finds phil adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A series of unfortunate events

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to incorporate all my favourite fandoms into one fic without it getting too messy.  
> apologies if you find any spelling mistakes etc...  
> enjoy!

the four boys were clad with muggle clothing from head to toe, and could be easily mistaken as muggles if they didn't run through the wall and crossing to the other side. dan, cas, dean, and sam, boarded the hogwarts express, entering the same carriage they entered for the past 3 years. 

"cas, why the hell did you even get a toad?" dean cast a judgemental look at cas, looking weirded-out. the toad sat on cas's lap, an unmoving blob of grey brown blubber. cas glared at dean, then proceeded to place the frog on dean's messy brown hair. 

"cas! you son of a bitch!" dean thrashed around, trying to removing the frog. the frog had removed itself from the premises, clearly frightened, and jumped onto the window. everyone in the carriage laughed themselves into a hernia, everyone but dean. 

"calm down, assbutt!" cas retrieved his frog from the window as the snack trolley rolled by their carriage. 

they boys purchased some pumpkin juice, chocolate frogs, and some tarts, and as dan proceeded to pick up a bottle of pumpkin juice, a tall boy appeared outside their carriage. he had a hairstyle just like dan's, just that his hair was parted to the right, unlike dan’s. he had the palest skin dan had ever seen anyone have, his hair was raven-black, his striking blue eyes caught dan's attention. 

"m-may i sit here? all the other carriages are full..." the dark haired boy muttered as he stood helplessly outside the carriage. dan scanned the boy from head to toe, and secretly hoped the others didn't catch him staring into his eyes. damn, he was a work of art, the boy could not be any taller than he was. dan thought he could go swimming in those eyes. was he staring for too long? he was absolutely smitten. 

" o-of course, here, i'll make space for you..." dan's cheeks turned a plum red, and could feel the heat burning under his skin. 

"what's your blood status? what year are you in? what house are you in? are your parents muggles?" 

cas being his awkward, adorable self, decided to shower the boy with questions, and the boy looked flustered. 

"castiel, stop asking so many questions! bitch, you're the most awkward person i've ever met..." dean scolded castiel jokingly, as he handed a chocolate frog to the boy. up until now, the boy simply looked overwhelmed. 

"th-thanks... for the, uh, warm welcome? i'm phil, by the way, phil lester, year 4, hufflepuff." phil said as he reached for the chocolate frog. his arm touched dan's as he reached out, and all of the sudden, the hogwarts express jerked sharply, causing phil to bump into dan, and a generous amount of pumpkin juice was sent flying towards dan's black jeans. 

"fuck!" dan yelled loudly, and phil turned extremely red, a horrified look plastered across his face. he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 

sam, being the calm one, passed dan a tissue and mopped up the puddle of juice and crumbs on the floor. 

"the juice got on my bloody vans! and they're WHITE!" dan exclaimed, spotting more drips of pumpkin juice on his now-not-so pristine white shoes, dabbing them violently. 

no matter how gorgeous he thought that phil boy was, he was still slightly-ok, not slightly- VERY annoyed at him for dirtying his jeans, and ruining his brand new white vans. he stormed out of the carriage, and took his robes along. 

 

dan reappeared in the carriage with fresh robes, trying to feign annoyance, even though he wasn’t as annoyed anymore, as he had come to a conclusion that because this phil lester guy had the most beautiful eyes, he could be forgiven. but he couldn’t show that he had forgiven him completely, or dean and the rest would have suspicions. it was unlikely of dan to forgive someone in an instance. 

the five of them continued their irrelevant talk. more like cas, dean, sam, and dan did- the raven sat aside quietly, laughing only when he thought he was supposed to. 

“phil, are you okay? do you feel sick?” sam questioned thoughtfully.  
“n-no, i-it’s fine, i’m just…a little tired i guess…” phil mumbled.  
dan stole glances at phil from time to time, but he couldn’t make it too obvious, or dean would constantly tease dan about phil. he excused himself out of the carriage before he couldn’t help but keep stealing glances at phil again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this! it means a lot to me.  
> any constructive criticism appreciated : ) 
> 
> ps. sorry about any memes... heh


End file.
